gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Episodes
Several of the episodes in Gokaiger feature and focus on the actions of one of the Legend Sentai. Those episodes are titled in a fashion similar to that of the original series. For example, episode 3, which features Mahou Sentai Magiranger, has a magic spell as part of the title, while episode 7, which features Juken Sentai Gekiranger, features one of the nonsense phrases that series protagonist Jyan Kandou would use. As a special anniversary edition, several episodes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger pay a tribute to previous Super Sentai series, titled similarly to said series' episode titles. Examples include episode 5 which follows Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger's format of using an English title written in katakana, episodes 11 and 12 which match Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's kanji-only titles, and episodes 18 and 29 which follow Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's gimmick of including the word abare (アバレ?) in the episode title. Episodes For another link for episodes: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger_episodes #'" The Space Pirates Appear "' "Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru" (宇宙海賊現る) #'" This Planet's Worth "' "Kono Hoshi no Kachi" (この星の価値) #'" Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai "' "Yūki o Mahō ni Kaete ~Māji Maji Gō Gōkai~" (勇気を魔法に変えて～マージ・マジ・ゴー・ゴーカイ～) #'"What Are Friends For?"' "Nani no Tame no Nakama" (何のための仲間) #'"Judgment Pirates"' "Jajjimento Pairētsu" (ジャッジメント･パイレーツ) #'"The Most Important Thing"' "Ichiban Daiji na Mono" (一番大事なもの) #'"Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson"' "Niki-Niki! Kenpō Shugyō" (ニキニキ！拳法修行) #'"Little Spy Tactics"' "Supai Shōsakusen" (スパイ小作戦) #'"The Lion, Runs"' "Shishi, Kakeru" (獅子、走る) #'"Card Game"' "Toranpu Shōbu" (トランプ勝負) #'"The Serious Rebellion"' "Shinken Daisōdō" (真剣大騒動) #'"The Guaranteed Showy Samurai"' "Kiwametsuki Hade na Samurai" (極付派手侍) #'"Tell Me the Way"' "Michi o Oshiete" (道を教えて) #'"Now For Traffic Safety"' "Ima mo Kōtsū Anzen" (いまも交通安全) #'"A Privateer Appears"' "Shiryakusen Arawaru" (私掠船現る) #'"Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai"' "Gekitotsu! Sentai Bāsasu Sentai" (激突！戦隊VS戦隊) #'"The Awesome Silver Man"' "Sugoi Gin'iro no Otoko" (凄い銀色の男) #'"The Big Abare With the Dinosaur Robot Drill"' "Kyōryū Robotto Doriru de Ō Abare" (恐竜ロボットドリルで大アバレ) #'"Armor of the 15 Warriors"' "Jūgo Senshi no Yoroi" (１５戦士の鎧) #'"The Lost Forest"' "Mayoi no Mori" (迷いの森) #'"The Heart of an Adventurer"' "Bōkensha no Kokoro" (冒険者の心) #'"A Promise on a Shooting Star"' "Hoshi Furu Yakusoku" (星降る約束) #'"People's Lives Are the Future of the World"' "Hito no Inochi wa Chikyū no Mirai" (人の命は地球の未来) #'"Foolish Earthlings"' "Oroka na Chikyūjin" (愚かな地球人) #'"Pirates and Ninjas"' "Kaizoku to Ninja" (海賊とニンジャ) #'"Shushutto The Special"' "Shushutto Za Supesharu" (シュシュッとTHE SPECIAL) #'"A Change More Gokai Than Usual"' "Itsumo yori Gōkai na Chenji" (いつもより豪快なチェンジ) #'"Wings Forever"' "Tsubasa wa Eien ni" (翼は永遠に) #'"The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination"' "Abare Shichihenge de Shin Gattai" (アバレ七変化で新合体) #'"At Least My Friend's Soul"' "Tomo no Tamashii Dake Demo" (友の魂だけでも) #'"Crash!! The Secret Operation"' "Shōgeki!! Himitsu Sakusen" (衝撃!!秘密作戦) #'"One Power"' "Chikara o Hitotsu ni" (力を一つに) #'"It's a Hero!!!"' "Hīrō daaa!!" (ヒーローだァァッ!!) #'"A Dream Come True"' "Yume o Kanaete" (夢を叶えて) #'"The Other Dimension"' "Jigen no Mukō" (次元ノムコウ) #'"Pirate Partners"' "Aibō Kaizoku" (相棒カイゾク) #'"The Strongest War-Machine"' "Saikyō no Kessenki" (最強の決戦機) #'"The Power to Seize Dreams"' "Yume o Tsukamu Chikara" (夢を掴む力) #'"Why? We're High School Students"' "Dōshite? Oretachi Kōkōsei" (どうして？俺たち高校生) #'"The Future Is In the Past"' "Mirai wa Kako ni" (未来は過去に) #'"Something I Don't Want to Lose"' "Nakushitakunai Mono" (なくしたくないもの) #'"The Strongest Man in the Universe"' "Uchū Saikyō no Otoko" (宇宙最強の男) #'"The Legendary Hero"' "Densetsu no Yūsha ni" (伝説の勇者に) #'"A Lovely Christmas Eve"' "Suteki na Seiya" (素敵な聖夜) #'"Confused Ninja"' "Awatenbō Ninja" (慌てん坊忍者) #'"Hero Eligibility"' "Hīrō Gōkaku" (ヒーロー合格) #'"The Results of Treason"' "Uragiri no Hate" (裏切りの果て) #'"The Fated Showdown"' "Shukumei no Taiketsu" (宿命の対決) #'"The Greatest Treasure in the Universe"' "Uchū Saidai no Takara" (宇宙最大の宝) #'"The Day of the Deciding Battle"' "Kessen no Hi" (決戦の日) #'"Good-Bye Space Pirates"' "Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku" (さよなら宇宙海賊)- 'EPISODE FINAL ' Category:Gokaiger Category:List of Gokaiger Episodes